disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Kimderella Part 4
Hey Guys Sorry this supper late ! School, has being driving me crazy ! anywasy i managed to fishish part 4 ! hope you guys like it ! Chapter 4 '' Mrs Wedge: Well lets just say you to both have great chemistry together. Every one ( Ashlee, Stacy, Noah, Jonah, Hayley, Leo, Eva) Oooooooo Jack and Kim both blush And Now ---- '' Mrs Wedge: Now I want two practice your lines you will be performing for us and showing us your great Chemistry you to have. Jack: really, do I have to perform ? Kim: Whats wrong with performing Jack: 1. I don’t do make up, and 2 Im a dude! Kim: Fine ! be like that, but you should no, that at the end ! prince charming, gets to kiss cinderella. Jack: Oh ok. Mrs Wedge: everyone dismissed ''Everyone leaves 'Skipping time 1 week later Wednesday ' Jack walks up to Kim’s locker '': Hey Kim, are you going to rehearsals tonight Kim: Im not doing the play anymore Jack: what do you mean ? Kim: Im done with drama, and i’m done with you ! Jack: Kim wait ''Kim walks off to class '' ''Milton walks up to Jack '' Milton: what was that about Jack: I have no idea Milton: Let me talk to here. Jack: Thx man ''Jack see grace I have to go Jack: Grace Grace: what do you want ? Jack: I wanna ask you something Grace: if its about Kim Jack: What are you talking about, and yes Grace: you know what you did was wrong, Jack: I don’t even no what I did, I would never hurt Kim! Grace: well you did, and i think its best to stay away form here Jack: well did you hear, she’s quit the play Grace: No, ''Bell rings '' Grace: I have to go, and stay away form Kim, she doesn’t need boys like you in here life. ''Grace walks off to class, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the hallway. '' ''Skipping time 2 days later Friday '' ''Rehearsals '' Mrs Wedge: Sadly Kim has decided to pull out of the play, so we need to find a new cinderella. Stacy: does that mean i can get the part of cinderella Mrs Wedge: if want it then yes Jack: No she cant Mrs Wedge: why ? Jack Just don’t do anything, i think i can get Kim to come back. ''Jack runs out to find Kim '' ''Jack running and bumps into milton '' Jack: milton, have you seen Kim Milton: yeah, she wont tell me why Jack: Have you seen Kim ! Milton: yeah she went home, she said something about .... ''Jack runs to Kim’s house '' Milton: you try help a guy and they just run off ''Kim’s house Jack knocks on Kim’s door '' ''Kim opens the door Kim: oh its you , Leave me alone Slams the door shut '' Grace: who was that Kim: Jack Grace: what did he want ? Kim: Don’t no ? i just slam the door shut on him ''Knocking on the door '' ''Kim opens the door '' Kim: What do you want Male man: just wanted to give you your male Kim: Oh sorry, i thought you were someone else Male man: Here’s your male have a good day Kim: Ill try ''Knocking on the door '' Kim: Who is it Jack: You best friend Grace: ill get it ''Grace opens the door '' Grace: What do you want Jack Jack: I wanna speak to Kim Grace: Why Jack: please, I want to know why she’s ignoring me Grace: fine come in ''Jack walks in, Grace walks out of the room '' Grace: Ill let you to have a little privacy Kim: What you let him in ? Jack: Kim Calm down, I wanna ask you something Kim: what is it Jack: Why are you ignoring me Kim: I think you know why ! Jack: Im serious, i don’t know why Kim: Does Stacy, Ring a bell to you. Jack: what this do do with Stacy Kim: I saw you to together, HOLDING hands ''Raising her voice. Jack: What! no you’ve got it all wrong! we were practicing Kim: Practicing what ? Jack: Kim, if i do this will you come back ? Kim: Do what Jack holds Kim’s hand Pulls her in and Kisses her on the check '' Kim: Fine, if you put it that way Jack: come to rehearsals on monday. Kim: Ok ''Biting down on her lip '' ''Grace walks back in '' Grace: so your coming back to the play Kim: I think so. 'Monday: Rehearsals ''' Mrs Wedge: We are happy to have Kim back on bored with us. Kim: glad to be back Mrs Wedge: Now our performance, is next week on Friday night so we need to get this right. Let get to work. Cast of cinderella, start to perform, from start to finish, with little break in between, to get it right and make it better. '' Mrs Wedge: that all for today. see you tomorrow ''Tuesday afternoon: Same thing happens, from start to finishes with out any breaks 2 days later thursday (No rehearsals) '' Jack and Kim are in the dojo '' Rudy: So you’ve finally decided to show up for practice. Jack: sorry rudy, we’ve busy with rehearsals Rudy: for what ? Kim: our school play Cinderella Rudy: Haha jack your in the school play Jack: Yeah, I kinda got roped into it Kim: So your saying you don’t want to be in the play ''Rudy walks into his office '' ''Jack and Kim start fighting '' Jack: Well yes! Kim: Then why did you come to my house on friday last week. Jack: because, i think you would make the perfect cinderella Kim: Aww thank.... Wait ! then why don’t you want to be in the play ? Jack: Its not my thing, I would but , and I Kim: Forget it Jack, do what you want. ''Kim walks out '' ''Rudy walks out of his office '' Rudy: were’s Kim going ? Jack: Don’t no, Sorry rudy, I cant practice today. ''Jack walks out ''Day of the production Friday night ] Behind the sences Jack and Kim’s dressing room. '' ''Kim walks in '' Kim: Jack, You decided to show Jack: Yeah, I know i said, that i didn’t want to be in the play, but if it means s much to you, then I would do anything for my best friend. Kim: Thx Jack ''Jack and Kim move closer together. '' ''Closer, and closer, Jack hand touches kim’s elbow '' ''he leans in and '' ''Mrs Wedge standing at the door: ''Come on children, save that for the ending. Kim: Um ah, coming Jack: Kim wait, Kim: Yeah, Jack: break a leg Kim: right back at ya Mrs wedge: Oh did i tell you we changed the lines Jack and Kim: WHAT Mrs Wedge: yeah, um so we’ve decided to call the play Kimderella, Jack your still prince charming, but you do karate, and Kim, your the girl that falls in love with him, not because he’s hot because on his great personality. Jack: No your talking, that what i like. Kim: ok so are the lines the same, um kinda, here just read these, and improvise. Im not telling you the whole story of cinderella so i’m just going put snippets in. 'Jack : Prince Charming ''' Kim : Cinderella. '' ''Ashlee and Stacy: Step sisters '' ''Noah: prince charming friend '' ''Jonah: Father of Prince charming '' ''Hayley and Leo: friends of cinderella '' ''Eva: Step mother On stage: Play begins Kim, Ashlee and Stacy part of scene 1 Ashlee walks up to Kim’s door :What are you doing Kim: Um practicing Ashlee: ah for what Kim: My Karate tournament. Ashlee: Um why, i’m so much better then you Kim: Really, your a white and i’m a Black , So how does that make you better then me Ashlee: What ever weirdo. Gotta go. Kim: what ever, does it look like I care? Part of scene 2 with Kim and jack in the dojo Kim walks into the dojo, see jack praticing Jack: Oh hi, your , umm Kim: Kim Jack: yeah, Ashlee’s and Stacy’s sister Kim: More like made ''(Whispering to her self) '' Jack: what was that Kim: Nothing Jack: So kim.. do you do Karate ? Kim: Yeah, I do it here, im in your class ? Jack: Oh i Kim: don’t worry i’m not meant to be noticed Jack: Sorry, Kim: Nothing Jack: Show me what you’ve got Kim: Exusme ? Jack: show me some of your moves Kim: WHAT ??? are you Jack: Your Karate moves Kim: Oh, right. sure ''Kim show’s Jack her moves '' Jack: Wow your good Kim: haha Eva ( Step mum) : What do you think your doing ? Kim: Ahh, just leaving, Eve: You better Be, you have to the house ''Jack Looks confused '' Jack: Um why dose... Eva: Shhhh, now your going to make sure my to fabulous girls get into the tournament right ? Jack: Umm Eva: Thats what I thought? Kim What are you still doing here ? Kim: Um i need a life home .. Eva: Don’t you dare, talk back, Get in the car Kim: Bye Jack Jack: Cya Kim Eva: Car NOW ''To Be Continued ! '' Thx Fro reading, dont be afaried to drop a comment ! love ya all Xoxox Amz Category:Blog posts